The present invention generally relates to the removal of particulate matter from air or another gas or gas mixture, and more particularly to a particulate filtration system capable of exhibiting improved performance.
A wide variety of air/gas filtration systems are commercially available. One such system manufactured by Endustra Filter Manufacturers is referred to as the “Venturi Outlet Design,” and makes use of a cylindrical filter element, a cylindrical weather hood that protectively surrounds the filter element, and an outlet pipe with a frustoconical, arcuate, or funnel-shaped outlet passage. The “Venturi Outlet Design” helps reduce the pressure drop across the outlet pipe by straightening or otherwise gradually transitioning the gas flow from the low-pressure inlet side, through the filter element, and out the high-pressure outlet side of a filter. The outlet pipe is a one-piece unit that includes a seal plate with a sealing lip for sealing with the filter element, and is capable of reducing initial pressure drop through the system by about 20 to 30%.
More typical filtration systems utilize a cylindrical filter element, hood, and outlet comprising a flat seal plate and outlet pipe. The gas path through such systems makes a series of hard right turns to enter the filter element, and is subsequently quickly compressed through an outlet orifice to exit the system. Such flow paths form vortexes, areas of static, resistance, and pressure drop across the outlet orifice that are detrimental to the performance of the system.